


A Week Until Judgement

by TabbyGirl4



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - The Good Place (TV) Fusion, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel Akamatsu Kaede, Comedy, Demon Shirogane Tsumugi, Handcuffed Together, Heaven and Hell, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa), Roommates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyGirl4/pseuds/TabbyGirl4
Summary: Inspired by the hit NBC comedy, The Good Place.Kaede is an angel who is assigned with overlooking a new program called the Killer Harmony Program set up by the afterlife council. She is assigned to reform 4 wrongdoers (Kirumi, Korekiyo, Gonta, and Kaito) in the span of 7 days to see if they are ready to enter Heaven. However, the 4 of them don’t know they are being tested on by the council. The program will fail once they know about its purpose.  Meanwhile, one of Hell’s Officers, Tsumugi, is looking to sabotage the program and claim the 4 test subjects as Hell’s own.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro, Gokuhara Gonta & Shinguji Korekiyo, Momota Kaito & Tojo Kirumi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Rantaro, Kaede is given a difficult task to do by the Afterlife Council.

Kaede crossed off yesterday’s date on her calendar and looked at today’s date. It was circled. Today was her meeting with the Afterlife Council. It meant a lot to her to be recognized like this.  
She finished tightening her bowtie, grabbed her briefcase, and headed out of her apartment.

Since the Council Building was a couple of blocks away, Kaede didn’t mind walking there, although she wanted to use her wings to get there. She only died a couple of months ago and angels that young haven’t mastered flight yet. The pianist swung open the doors and greeted the building receptionist. She headed to the counter and grabbed a hard candy from the bowl.

“Name?” The receptionist asked.

“Kaede Akamatsu, I’m here for a meeting at 10.”

“Good, you can sit down now.”

Kaede went to find a seat and unwrapped the candy she got. It was strawberry flavored. She popped it in her mouth and started to suck on it. While waiting patiently to have her name called, a familiar face entered the building. It was Rantaro. 

Rantaro was the first person she met in the afterlife that she knew previously. Well, he was the only one. When Kaede first saw him, she cried and apologized for everything bad she has done to him, especially her murder of him. When she was told by the higher-ups of the council what happened, she was super devastated but relieved that she didn’t murder Rantaro. The pianist was mad at Tsumugi for doing such a thing to her. She thankfully would never have to see her again, at least she hoped.

Kaede’s face was the first thing Rantaro turned to look at after he checked in. He looked at her with a smile and sat down next to her.

“Oh, nice to see you Kaede! I never thought to see you here.”

“Hey Rantaro, it’s nice to see you too. I’m here for my meeting with the council. You remembered that, right?”

“Yeah, I think it was about a new program they’re going to implement here. They’re probably asking civilians for their input on this.”

“What program?”

“You’ll find out…” 

“Kaede Akamatsu? Rantaro Amami?” The receptionist called.  
Kaede looked at the receptionist with confusion but checked her watch. It was 9:57.

“That’s us,” Rantaro murmured.

The two of them stood up and boarded the elevator behind the receptionist. The elevator ride was awkward, as typical ones were. Kaede had an anxious feeling wave over her. She wasn’t sure of the positive effects of this program but she hasn’t been told what it was yet. All she knew is what Rantaro told her.

Finally, the elevator stopped. The pianist gulped and got off the elevator.

“Hey, Rantaro? Could you guide me to the meeting room?”

“Alright then, sure.”

Kaede followed in Rantaro’s direction down the large hallway. She looked in awe at her surroundings and was impressed by how shiny the marble floor was. Rantaro and Kaede stop at a large door. Rantaro picked up the handle and opened the door. Behind that door were many of the council members talking to each other. They stopped and stared at the two new arrivals.

“Ah, you guys are here now. We can now start.” The Head of the Council announced as she began to sit down, “Why don’t you introduce yourself, Kaede?”

Kaede brushed her hair back with her fingers and put her hands together.

“Hello, my name is Kaede Akamatsu. I’ve recently come here a couple of months ago, it’s a long story. I was recognized by the council for my leadership skills and selected to meet with them. It’s a pleasure to meet you all!” 

“Thank you, Miss Akamatsu. You can take a seat.”

Kaede sat in one of the empty chairs at the longboard table. The council members then decided to drone on about other matters that didn’t concern Kaede. It didn’t bother her that much, she was used to waiting this long. 

Then, one of the other council members decided to speak up. 

“Shouldn't we talk about the situation we summoned Miss Akamatsu to partake in?”

“Yeah, I agree. We shouldn’t be keeping her waiting.” The Head of the Council said. “So, we had something to ask of you, Kaede.”

“Oh, what is it?”

“We ask you to help us supervise a new program we are going to implement. The name is pending but we’re going to call it the Killer Harmony Program. The program is for testing 3 to 6 people who were originally going to Hell for wrongdoings. They are given a chance to reform themselves and go to Heaven. The reason we asked you to do this, Kaede, is because you know and get along with the first batch of test subjects better than the rest of us do.”

“So, are they people I know from the 53rd Killing Game? Genuinely asking because I met a lot of interesting people in my lifetime.”

The head council member put her hands down on the table and nodded her head.

“Yes, yes they are. You see, Kaede, some of your classmates decided to continue the killing game after you died. Just like you, they were killed for committing murder.”

“Yeah, I know that already. They were Kirumi, Korekiyo, Gonta…”

“Let me continue, we decided to hold onto their souls longer than usual until we were ready to put this program into action. We also decided to craft a fake Heaven Neighborhood for them to live in, so you don’t need to worry about cramming all of them in your small apartment.”

“Am I going to do this all on my own?”

“No, Amami will be here to assist you. After all, you did meet each other in the 53rd Killing Game alongside the 4 test subjects. Do Kirumi, Korekiyo, Gonta, & Kaito ring a bell?”

“Why Kaito? Wasn’t he an assistant in Kokichi’s suicide?”

“You are correct, yes. I’m not sure how he was selected for the experiment but he’s there I guess. But, that’s not our main concern right now.”

“Ok, do you know where they are right now? Are they still being held in a comatose state?”

“Slow down with the questions. Yes and maybe, I’m not sure if they are awake right now. Do you want to meet them and start the experiment?”

“Wait, right now?! I thought this wasn’t for a week or so! Oh boy…”

“Yes, right now. Sorry for not telling you beforehand. Now there are some rules for you.”

“And?” 

“Starting tomorrow, you have 7 full days to successfully reform the 4 and make sure they are ready to enter Heaven. Failure to do so will cost you and the 4 test subjects to be condemned to Hell.”

Kaede started to sweat bullets upon hearing that last part, she’ll be sentenced to eternal damnation for doing something impossible?! That didn’t feel fair at all but she had to do it. These guys were (mostly) her friends. 

“And also, Kaede. You cannot tell them or let them find out that they are being tested on. The same punishment still applies there. I figured someone like you would appreciate the challenge you have been burdened with, a good leader looks out for their subjects. Do you accept this challenge?”

Kaede looked at the Head of the Council nervously. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and reached out to shake hands. 

“Sure, these guys will be my full responsibility.” 

“Thank you, Miss Kaede Akamatsu. Let Rantaro guide you to where they are held.” 

“Held? We shouldn’t be referring to them as prisoners.” 

“Oh, yeah. That’s my bad. I couldn’t find the right word. You and Amami can leave now.”

Rantaro stood up from his seat and said goodbye to the Head of the Council. 

“Let’s go take a visit to The Door of Anywhere, our answers can be found there.” 

The Door of Anywhere was located on the ground floor of the Council Building. It was a door, as the name implies, that could go anywhere in the universe and it kept secure. Since there’s no elevator going down to the ground floor, Kaede and Rantaro had to use the stairs.

The ground floor was a dank and dusty room. The Door of Anywhere laid in front of them, it was guarded by the Doorman.

“Good afternoon, Doorman!” Kaede said. “We’re looking to use the door to go somewhere.”

“Humph, where?” The Doorman grunted.

Rantaro spoke up, “We’re going to the fake Neighborhood set up for the Killer Harmony Program. Could you give us the keys there?”

“Sure, here you go.” 

Rantaro receives the keys from the Doorman and tosses them to Kaede, who is next to the door. Kaede goes to unlock and open the door. Once they go through it, the door closes on its own. 

The two find themselves in a small shopping district. There’s a water fountain in the middle of the shops. Down one road is a small cottage which Kaede thought where she was going to stay. The road adjacent to it is a blue 2-story house surrounded by a large field. 

“Is that the place where they are?” Kaede asked. 

“I’m pretty sure it is.”

They threaded down the road closer to the blue house until they arrived face-first at the door. 

“Well, here goes nothing.” The pianist said as she opened the door to the house.

As they went inside, they noticed Kirumi drinking some tea, Gonta zoning out, Korekiyo crossing their arms looking very uncomfortable, and Kaito eating some shaved ice. 

“I’m glad that they look happy for once,” Kaede whispered.

“It won’t last for long, y’know,” Rantaro replied.

“What are you two doing here inside? Who are you?” A cold feminine voice asked. It belonged to Kirumi.

“They seem familiar,” Kaito murmured.

Kaede froze in place like a deer in headlights. She wasn’t sure what to tell them but she had a couple of ideas.

“My name is Kaede Akamatsu. I’m here to tell you that you guys successfully made it into heaven. Congratulations!”

“Here yeah!” Kaito yelled, “Wait, why can’t I say here? What?!” 

“Gonta knows what you are trying to say. Maybe Heaven has a magical censoring system?”

“Yes, it does,” Kaede replied. “Profanity is heavily frowned upon by the people in charge of Heaven so this system was put in place. Kinda sucks but it’s there for a reason.”

“Yeah, yeah. What are you here for?” Korekiyo anxiously asked.

The pianist is stumped for a second but comes up with an answer to Korekiyo’s question.

“You guys are part of our group counseling lessons. I was a psychiatrist in my past life coincidentally. The guy who is with me is Rantaro Amami, my assistant. He is looking forward to working with you all.” 

Rantaro raised one’s hat to them all and returned to overlooking the scene.

“Wait a minute, I don’t think I agreed to sign up for a counseling group. Is some sort of prank?” Kaito bluntly replied. 

Kaede frantically tried to come up with an excuse. 

“I don’t think you agreed to sign up for this but the Afterlife Council did-” 

“I heard rumors that you 4 aren’t supposed to be in Heaven. That’s why we decided to put you into this group, so no one would suspect a thing.” Rantaro creepily replied.

“Rantaro!” 

“What?”

“Just...try not to blackmail them!”

The 4 Teenagers looked at the shaking Kaede with confusion. They started to notice the sun getting ready to set. Finally, the pianist looked at them with a smile.

“I’m glad to see you all today! Remember, lessons start tomorrow! Bye!”

Kaede and Rantaro begin to leave. The pianist looks to be out of breath as she treads up the road with the adventurer in tow.

“This is going to be a long, hard week.” She thought.


	2. The Clock Ticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede runs into some familiar faces on her first day of taking care of the quartet.

Kaede woke up the next day well-rested. Rantaro was still asleep in the other room so she decided to get ready for the day. She decided to wear one of her many sliver sweater vests, except that this one she chose had a harlequin pattern. She also decided to wear yesterday’s bowtie as well. 

The pianist decided to head outside for some fresh air and discovered that the once barren neighborhood was more populated and busy. What happened overnight?

“Man, what were those architects up to while I was asleep?” Kaede thought. “I don’t remember seeing that many shops and housing complexes when we first came here last night.” 

The pianist decided to head back inside to wake up Rantaro, only to discover that the adventurer was making himself some eggs. 

“Good morning, I was just going to wake you up.” 

“Heh, good morning to you as well. Did you get something to eat yet?”

“No, I do have a question. If we fail the week, do you also get punished with the others and I?”

“Yes, unfortunately. You shouldn’t be this optimistic about this, Kaede. Your soul is on the line here, just like in the killing game.”

“Ooh yeah, the killing game…”

Kaede rubs her hands around her neck from hearing that. She still gets nightmares about that 8-hour torture fest. But, she decides to go on with her life. 

“I’ll go check up on the 4 of them, you can enjoy your breakfast in peace.” 

“Alright.” 

Kaede heads to where the shops are. She wanted to pick up something to eat like a bagel from there. Suddenly, a familiar rash voice shouts out.

“Is that you, Kaediot?!”

“Miu?”

Kaede spotted Miu sitting down in front of the Froyo Place, shoveling it into her mouth. She wore a magenta-colored cocktail dress and tacky hoop earrings. The pianist went to sit down beside the inventor.

“Wow, you look like a forking nerd.”

“So, what are you doing here? I haven’t seen you since I died.”

“Rantaro told me and many others about the program. I figured a bimbo like you couldn’t do this by yourself so that’s why I’m here in this cheapash place. ”

“Oh okay, it was nice talking to you. I gotta check up on them.”

“Them? You mean the forking test subjects?”

“Yes? It wasn’t a trick question.” 

“Oh man, I pity you. Have a nice day!”

Kaede walked away from Miu and started her way to where the test subjects are, the blue house. She knocked on the door and stepped back as it was opened by Gonta. He adjusted his glasses and waved to the pianist. A fire alarm was going off in the background.

“Ah, good morning! Is Kaede here for lessons for Gonta and his roommates?”

“No, not yet. I wanted to see how you guys are doing. Say, why do I smell something burning?”

“It’s a long story but it’s a reason why Kirumi wouldn’t answer the door.”

Gonta let Kaede inside of the house. The pianist saw a trail of smoke coming from the kitchen and followed it. She came across Kirumi looking very displeased with Kaito holding a pan of burnt sausages.

“I said that I was going to cook breakfast this time and look what have you done! Not to mention that those sausages were expensive!”

“Don’t look at me, miss! You were too busy helping Gonta so I had to take charge! Somebody had to cook breakfast!”

“Well, you obviously don’t have experience in cooking so why did you bother?”

“Hey, guys, what happened here?” Kaede asked the two quarreling ultimates.

“Well, somebody couldn’t wait to eat and decided to do it himself. What an idiot…”

“Hey, don’t call me an idiot!” Kaito shrieked.

Kaede felt conflicted here. She decided to go with the best possible solution to their problem.

“How about you two try to redo breakfast using more of the sausages? Or how about bacon?”

“The problem is that Kaito used up all of the sausages.”

“Oh, how about you go to the market and buy some more? And maybe have Kirumi cook this time? That doesn’t mean you can’t help her, Kaito.” 

Kaede hears some shouting from the other room. She wasn’t looking forward to what happened there.

“I have to go now, I hope I was some sort of help to you guys.” 

Kaede comes across Korekiyo and Gonta standing on opposite sides of the room arguing. There was a broken terrarium on the table. The pianist analyzed the scene and gave her best guess on what happened.

“So, Gonta. Did Korekiyo break something of yours? I’m assuming that broken terrarium belonged to you.” 

“Yes! Kiyo did exactly that!”

“You don’t have any proof of me doing that so why did you pin the blame on me?”

“Gonta knows that Kiyo doesn’t like bugs at all so Kiyo broke Gonta’s terrarium.”

“That’s it? It could be an accident!” Korekiyo grumbled. 

“Yeah, Korekiyo is right, Gonta. It could be an accident. Where did you find it broken?” 

“In Gonta’s room. Gonta had to pick up the broken pieces.” 

Kaede knew that Kaito brought up that Kirumi helped Gonta earlier. That could be another suspect of the case. 

“I heard that Kirumi had to help you at some point today, did she go into your room?” 

“Kirumi did help Gonta with organization but Gonta doesn’t remember if she did or did not go into Gonta’s room.” 

“Huh, okay then. When Kirumi gets back, I’ll tell her about it. Meanwhile, you two should keep your distance.”

Kaede steps back and bumps into someone behind her. 

“Oh, I’m sorry-”

She turns around and sees that Rantaro has arrived. He puts his arm around her shoulder.

“Rantaro! How did you get here this fast?”

“I won’t reveal my secrets. I’m glad you handled the situation well.”  
“Yeah, babysitting these guys won’t be easy, especially since I can’t keep my eyes on them at all times.” 

Kaede sighed and sat down on the couch, moping. Soon, Kirumi and Kaito had come back from the market with the sausages. 

“Oh, Kirumi! You’re back. Listen, I have a question to ask.”

Kirumi handed the sausages to Kaito and turned to Kaede.

“What did you want to ask?”

“While you were helping Gonta, did you break something?”

“Well, I accidentally bumped my elbow into something while helping him but I didn’t think I would break something. Why?”

“Well, Gonta found a broken terrarium in his room and suspected that Korekiyo did it, leading to an argument.” 

“Oh, that must be my fault then. I would be happy to replace it.”

“Thanks for being agreeable, Kirumi.” 

“Thank you, are you going to be coming back later today?”

“Yeah, we will. Enjoy your breakfast!”

Kaede and Rantaro start to leave. Kirumi gets the door for them and closes it behind her. She sighs in relief.

“What’s wrong, Kirumi?” Gonta asked. 

“You know, remember yesterday when Rantaro told us that we aren’t supposed to be here?  
I've been having a paranoid feeling ever since, what if the people in charge of this place find out? Is one of us not supposed to be here?”

Gonta and Kaito point to Korekiyo. The anthropologist sends the two both a death glare. 

“Why are you pointing at me? I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Oh, bullshirt Korekiyo! I’ve been suspicious of you ever since we all met!”

“I honestly don’t think me, the person who has been giving my sister all of her new friends should deserve to be in Hell.”

“Sister? Friends? I don’t know who you are talking about but it doesn’t sound great!”

“Gonta guesses that they are murder victims? Kiyo looks like a murderer, a murderer of bugs.” 

“That doesn’t make it any better, Gonta! This man is a lunatic that belongs in Hell!”

“Calm down, you three!” Kirumi shouts. “I shouldn't have brought it up, Kaede wouldn’t have wanted this. Now, come on. Let’s eat.”

Meanwhile, Kaede tries some froyo with Rantaro. It’s about half as good as the froyo in the real Heaven.

“So, Rantaro. Do you remember Miu?”

“Not that much, she was too loud for my liking.”

“I’ve talked to her this morning and she got me thinking. Who did you exactly tell about this?”

“Huh?”

“Come on, Rantaro. Who did you tell about the program?”

“Oh, yeah. I told everyone who died in the 53rd Killing Game and they decided to invite some more angels to reside here to get a full feeling of what an actual Heaven Neighborhood is.”

“Understandable but I'm not sure of one of the people you told about this.”

“Who?”

“Y’know, Kokichi.” 

“Yeah, I had second thoughts when I told him about the-”

“Told me about what? You guys talking about me?” A childish voice giggled. Kokichi was eavesdropping on them.

“Well, speak of the devil! What are you doing spending your time here?”

“Oh, nothing…”

Rantaro rolled his eyes. 

“Come on Kaede, let’s go.”

“What’s wrong, Amami? Am I getting too close to your girl?”

Kaede sighed. “This is why you shouldn’t have told him, Rantaro. He’s a complete wild card despite being an angel.”

“Man, Kayaday is on a roll here.”

“Just, just leave us alone,” Kaede said as she shooed Kokichi away.

“Tch, fine! I won’t get in your way, especially since you are dealing with Gonta. I’ve bet he would be really mad at me throwing him under the bus!”

“Um, the 4 of them don’t have any memories of the killing game.” Rantaro brought up.

“Oh, I forgot that part...That’s great!”

Kokichi then finally left the two. Rantaro sighed in relief and pulled out a notebook. 

“What’s that you have?”

“Notebook of our lesson plans, I figured we should start heading over there to start lessons.”

“Yeah, it’s been a bit. We should go now until Kokichi decides to annoy us again.”

They both stand up and hold hands together. Rantaro looked at Kaede awkwardly, cleared his throat, and went on his way with her.

They arrive at the front of the house with the door being cracked open. They could hear some loud laughter coming from there. Curious about what was going on, Kaede went ahead and saw a shocking scene. The 4 test subjects were being friendly and drinking tea with a blue-haired girl. This blue-haired girl wasn’t any girl.

It was Tsumugi, the mastermind of the 53rd killing game. Kaede became super pissed. She hated the cosplayer. Kaede never thought she would ever see her again, that she will be burning in hell for her crimes.

Tsumugi stopped conversing with the 4 and turned to Kaede. She smirked at the pianist.

“Well, it seems that we have a guest here. Hello there, Kaede Akamatsu.”

“Tsumugi...” Kaede muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the positive reception of the first chapter! I will try to post a chapter whenever I get the chance to do so. 
> 
> I will accept criticisms and I'll keep them in mind for the future. This is my first fanfic, after all.


	3. Ascendant from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Tsumugi on their trail, Kaede suggests to the quartet to throw a neighborhood welcoming party.

“Hey Kaede, why have you-”

Rantaro changed to the same shocked expression Kaede had when he looked at Tsumugi, who was dressed in an all-black pantsuit with a blood orange tie. Rantaro tried very hard to not look her in the eyes. 

“Is there something wrong? Or are you too scared to face me?”

“We’re just trying to…”

“Trying to what?” Tsumugi smugly asked. 

“Please get out, it’s none of your concern,” Rantaro said as he pointed to the door. 

“Oh alright.”

Kaede was shocked at how easily they got Tsumugi out of their way. Tsumugi dusted herself off and headed straight for the door and with that, the cosplayer left. Kaede wanted to say something but she couldn’t let Tsumugi get to her head. After all, she had to teach the quartet something she had little to no experience in. 

“Kaede? Are you feeling alright?” Kirumi asked. The maid had to keep up the act that everything was okay. 

“Yeah, just some bad memories. That’s all.” 

Kirumi nodded. Kaede cleared her throat and proceeded to start.

“So, I know that you guys know each other already but have you gotten the chance to meet your other neighbors?”

“We haven’t gotten out of the house yet. The only time one of us went outside was this morning with me and Kirumi.” Kaito explained. 

“Interesting…” Kaede said as she gestured to Rantaro to write that down, “I have an idea, how about you guys try to host a party? You know, you get to know your neighbors a little better.”

The 4 look around at each other and then turn back to Kaede.

“Sure, greeting your neighbors is what a true gentleman would do.” Gonta lit up. 

“I can help with the catering, I’ve helped host parties in my time,” Kirumi replied. 

“Okay, that’s two responses. How about you two, Korekiyo and Kaito?” Kaede asked. 

“Eh, I don’t really care. I’m not typically a party person.”

“I don’t mind meeting other people other than these guys I live with.” 

“Good, you could host it at the neighborhood’s community center if you want.”

“Alright, we will leave you guys to converse to yourselves about the party. Remember, don’t let it go to shirt. You gotta impress the council of the Afterlife because one of you isn’t supposed to be here at all.” Rantaro said in a sinister tone. “Anyways, Kaede. Do you want to rest at my place?”

“Sure, I'm a little worn out from today.” 

Kaede then whispered into his ear.

“You sounded a lot like Monokuma just now, why did you have to do that? Isn’t the point of this to make them get along with each other?”

“You know exactly what I’m doing.” 

“I don’t even know what you are doing…” 

“Exactly.” 

They went back to their cottage to rest a bit after those run-ins with Miu, Kokichi, and especially Tsumugi. Kaede went ahead to check up on the quartet at the community center. She saw everyone except Kirumi setting everything up. The maid was holding a clipboard, checking things off. The pianist went closer to see what she was doing.

“Hey Kirumi, it looks everyone decided to cooperate. What’s that you got on that clipboard?”

“It’s the guest list I have. I’m currently checking off who’s coming.”  


“Who are you inviting? Give me some names.”

“Tenko, Kokichi, and of course that nice woman Tsumugi are some of the people who are coming.”

Kaede rolled her eyes as Kirumi said Tsumugi’s name. It looks like she will be the source of the trouble caused. 

“I’m surprised to see Korekiyo helping out, that seems out of character for them to do.” 

“Well, Kaito and Gonta did scare them into helping, something amongst the lines like ‘You are probably the one not supposed to be here.’ I think what Rantaro said was kinda bullshirt, probably fear-mongering us but it worked.”

“Oh yeah, I had a talk with Rantaro about that. He apologizes for that.”

That was a lie or at least a half-truth. She had to make sure they won’t end up killing each other again. 

“Do you want to help us?”

“Sorry, I’m not supposed to but if I was, I would be glad to help. I can happily help observe in the meantime.” 

Time passed and everyone was ready for guests to arrive. The first to arrive at the party was Rantaro. He was impressed with how they pulled it together. 

“I like it, I guess Kaede and I gave you the encouragement to pull through.”

“We wanted to go with a theme, well it was mostly Gonta who wanted a theme but we decided not to.” Kirumi brought up. “The party looks fine the way it is right now.” 

Guests start to pour into the community center. Kaede seems to recognize some of the guests. She notices Tenko, an archangel, scouting the place. 

“Hey Tenko, glad to see you here!”

“Hey, Kaede! I’m looking for something.”

“Oh, is it related to your archangel duties?”

“Yeah, kinda. I received a report that a demon has breached into this neighborhood. I've been trying to find them ever since! But, I’m going to enjoy this party for a bit.”

“Okay, stay on the lookout!”

The demon that Tenko was referring to was obviously Tsumugi but what Tenko was after someone else? Kaede shouldn’t have thought that. After all, it was her role to keep harmony between everyone. 

Tenko disappeared when Kaede looked back at her. She decided to see if Tsumugi arrived to prevent the party from going to crap. Load and behold, Tsumugi was there conversing with Kirumi. Kaede angrily stormed over to her.

“Hi, Kaede! This party is looking nice!” Tsumugi sarcastically said to the Pianist.

“What were you talking to Kirumi about, Tsumugi?”

“Nothing that should really concern you, we’re talking about soulmates. Did you know that almost everyone here in Heaven has a soulmate we were never told about? Pretty weird right…” Kirumi replied for the cosplayer. 

Soulmates. Kaede was never told about her soulmate at all so she assumed that they are still alive on Earth. She must have forgotten about that part when she first met the quartet. Well, it’s not too late to do so. 

“Oh yeah, you are 100% correct about that one. There are multiple ways to find out who your soulmate is like an invisible red string or the first words they had said to you on your body for example. Only a certain number of angels know which 2 angels are soulmates with each other. I’m part of that minority.” 

“That’s really cool, Kaede,” Tsumugi said to keep up the act. “Will you tell the 4 of them their soulmates tomorrow?”

Kaede sweated bullets but she put up a smile for them.

“Yeah, I’ll get around to it.” 

“Anyways, have you talked to Kaito yet, Kaede? I saw him very drunk earlier.” Kirumi asked.

Oh yeah, Kaito. She was wondering where Kaito was. She left and asked the last person she saw with him, Gonta. 

“Uhh, where’s Kaito?” 

“Kaito looked nauseous the last time Gonta saw him.”

“So, he drank too much?”

“Yes.” 

“Okay, go and help him out. I’m going to check in with everyone here.”

Kaede noticed she hadn't checked upon Korekiyo at all during this party so she took this as her perfect opportunity. She spotted the anthropologist sitting in the corner of the room, zoning out. The pianist approached them. 

“Hey, how are we doing here?”

“Nothing special, really. I just loathe being here. At least some of these neighbors would be good friends of my sister. “

She cringes upon Korekiyo mentioning their sister, knowing what they’ve done together. 

“So, now that you’ve in the peaceful afterlife, do you have any questions to ask?”

“Yes, I have quite a few. I’ll start with the most obvious one first. Is my sister here with the friends I’ve given her?”

Kaede hesitates to give them an answer. Given her times she spoke with Rantaro about the residents of Hell, she knows that Korekiyo’s sister has landed herself a place there. She was going to have to tell him the truth. 

“Korekiyo, I hate to tell you of this.” 

“Hmm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I basically had to rewrite some stuff because it didn't sit right with me so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> I will be posting 2 chapters per week from now on and/or whenever I feel like it. I would really appreciate some feedback.


End file.
